24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Day 5: 4:00pm-5:00pm
Is someone going to do this Episode guide? -CWY2190 20:19, 11 April 2006 (UTC) : I'm sure someone will. There are still many episodes which aren't complete or even begun yet. Once again, no one's stopping you. ;-) --Proudhug 21:49, 11 April 2006 (UTC) :: I wont have season 5 at my disposial until December...and every one has done a good job of keeping up with season 5. But it will get done adventualy.-CWY2190 22:14, 11 April 2006 (UTC) I'm just curious. There's no reference in the Trivia/Notes section to the identity of the woman who Christopher Henderson was on the phone with after locking Jack in the bunker. Whoever it was, they were complicit in the day's events. Was it the secretary, Joanna Tandy? There was no other female accomplice that I can remember throughout the season. I can't confirm this, but I'm almost sure the woman is Collette Stenger. In Day 5 9:00pm-10:00pm they make a point of saying Henderson and Stenger had several phone communications. This, coupled with the fact the woman on the phone had an accent makes me believe it's Stenger. -- Azure Syaoran :That theory makes a lot of sense. How much confirmation would we need to count it as a voice-only appearance for Collette Stenger?--Sampson789 (talk) 17:35, September 1, 2014 (UTC ::More than is ever given in the show. See Talk:Collette Stenger - however much sense it may make, it is only a theory --Acer4666 (talk) 19:23, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I thought that would likely be the case. It seems a shame, if we could count that voice-only appearance she would make the appearances chart. :However, I just developed another interesting theory, though it cannot be confirmed or disproven at this time, I don't think. It could have been Mandy. When Mandy appears to take Jack's ostensibly dead body away in 24: Deadline, FBI Agent Thomas Hadley accuses Mandy of being connected to the Heller kidnapping and the Palmer assassination, and Mandy doesn't deny it. We already knew that Mandy was involved in two prior failed attempts to assassinate David Palmer, but we did not previously know she was involved in the successful attempt on Day 5. :I think it's more likely that this was another goof by author, James Swallow, but that would serve as a plausible way to reconcile Hadley's statement with what we saw on TV.--Sampson789 (talk) 00:28, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Secret Service Escorts Can anyone make out these names or words in the picture? And apparently, these guys are all Secret Service agents. But the actual motorcade were consisted of 8 secret service and 2 LAPD officers (or at least it appears to be). What should we do with them? --William (talk) 04:52, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :I can read most of the agent's names. From top to bottom: A. Pierce, K. Sampson, V. Williams, L. Logstein, C. ____________(I'm not sure about C's last name, I think the last four letters are t-n-e-r, but I don't know about the first two letters), T. Dann, W. Merriweather, M. Conzer, F. Diller, and E. Ridley. On the opposite side, I feel confident I can make out a few words here and there, but not enough to make any sense of what's going on on the left side of the screen. A few of the words I think I can see on the left side: Website, Internet, Channels, Broadcast, Control, Presidential, Threats, and Access.--Sampson789 (talk) 17:10, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks, but actually I'm referring to the words in red, as the words on the left side of the screen are not relevant. The word I can make out is "Forward". ::I think C's last name could be Datner or Butner, maybe the latter more likely? As his initial looks a little different from "Dann"'s D in my opinion. And I'm pretty certain that Williams' first name starts with "W", not "V". And the name above Conzer, I don't think it's Merriweather because the fifth letter looks like a "l". but it could just be a typo and I didn't find any "Marrlweather" or "Merrlweather" on the Internet. ::Anyway, thank you for your assistance! --William (talk) 07:37, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :::I think the red words say, from top to bottom, "forward position", "L flank position", "R flank position", and "rear position". I think, based on what are actual names, it's Merriweather, probably "Dunn" not Dann, maybe "Ratner"?--Acer4666 (talk) 10:19, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::What about the word above Aaron? And does this list confirm that the two police escorts (one of them Brian Hite) are Secret Service agents W. Williams and L. Logstein? BTW, Acer, have you watched the episode to check up Sampson's status? --William (talk) 12:10, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::William, why are you certain that Williams' first initial is "W", not "V"? Did you click "See full size image" and zoom in? Doesn't Williams' first initial look narrower than the "W" in Williams? I'm not 100% sure that it is "V", nor that it is not "W", but I don't think the first initial looks the same as the "W" in Williams. :::::The fifth letter in Merriweather looks like an "l", but I think that's because the glare of the light makes it blurry so the tittle of the "i" looks like it's connected to the body. :::::Dunn is probably a more common surname, but I have heard of people (or at least a person) with the surname Dann before; furthermore, I think the "a" in Dann looks exactly the same as the "a" in Sampson. I stand by my previous assertion that it is Dann, not Dunn. :::::I agree with "Forward Position", "L Flank Position", "R Flank Position", and "Rear Position". I don't have a guess as to what the red words above A. Pierce say, but I think the white word above A. Pierce is "Accomp." I guess that's an abbreviation for some variation of "accompany"?--Sampson789 (talk) 13:07, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I've checked the actual episode and honestly I think it's a "W". Maybe this picture is too blurred so it looks like a "V". ::::::So do you all agree that the escort motorbike officers are actually Secret Service agents? --William (talk) 16:13, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ::What makes the names on that list definitively secret service agents? ::I dunno about Sampson. He reacts to the explosion in exactly the same way as Aaron does, and Aaron woke up later. Although he was maybe closer, is it enough to definitively say he died? I'm of the opinion that it's probably not. ::I see V, but can't get a watch a decent quality version of the episode at the minute. Is that screengrab from the HD version on itunes?--Acer4666 (talk) 17:19, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Because all of them were listed as "Agt." in the picture. No cop would be referred as agent right? :::Sampson wasn't seen in the ambulance in the following ep so I'd like to think he's dead. :::Yeah it was grabbed from HD version. --William (talk) 04:40, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Apparently the two motorbike escorts are LAPD officers, but the namelist refers them as Agents V. Williams and L. Logstein (Forward position). So we count them as cops, or agents? --William (talk) 16:23, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :Perhaps Agents Williams and Logstein were in a much further forward position, or a hidden covert position, and weren't seen in the episode. The two guys on bikes are pretty clearly cops--Acer4666 (talk) 16:47, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh no wait, I just watched the motorcade attack scene. There is a car driving in front of the Suvarov's limo, that John Meier and Marcus Young come out of. Surely they are Logstein and Williams, as their car is in a forward position of the limo?--Acer4666 (talk) 16:58, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :::It would make sense that they are the forward position but if that's the case they will be two agents unaccounted for, so I take them as L flank position (subsequent order). If we want to match all of them, we have to include the motorbike escorts. --William (talk) 17:09, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ::You're just arbitrarily assigning them though, to make it fit. Why L flank as opposed to R flank?--Acer4666 (talk) 17:35, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Left, right, either way can do. L & R flank guys, they are unidentifiable anyway. The question is, can we determine the forward and rear position guys? (or we can simply note that its a continuity error and williams and logstein are in fact lapd) William (talk) 17:46, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ::The forward position guys are clearly John Meier and Marcus Young. They are forward of the limousine, they are not on the flank by any stretch of the imagination. As for any other secret service agents - well we don't see any other agents in the final episode (discounting the non-canon extended version), only two more vehicles behind the limousine. Perhaps one of those vehicles contained all 4 "flank" agents, and the other contained the 2 rear agents, perhaps not, it doesn't really matter as we can't see how many people are there. But what we can match up based on the episode is that the two "forward" SS agents identified on the screen are the two "forward" SS agents we see get killed. The LAPD officers don't factor into it as they are not Secret Service--Acer4666 (talk) 18:01, July 10, 2015 (UTC)